Prior singulator apparatus are known in the art, including an apparatus disclosed in JP 63306122 (hereinafter “JP '122”). From this publication, two sections of a singulator conveyor jointly form a V-channel. Although these sections are not symmetrical, they terminate virtually at the same height on both sides of the channel. In particular, one of the sections is built up from two endless belts running at the same speed, while the outermost of these two belts vibrates in a direction perpendicular to the plane of this outer belt. As this second belt in such a V-channel is located further outwards, it is higher than the innermost of these two belts. What is achieved in this manner is that due to the vibrating belt situated further outwards, the conveyed products such as fruits or potatoes roll towards the lower, central part of the V-channel, along the intersecting line of the two sections, and, at that location, will attempt to occupy a position between the products already conveyed therein.
However, such an apparatus exhibits several shortcomings. Firstly, it will be clear that through the vibration of the belt situated further outwards, in particular fragile products such as peaches and tomatoes can become damaged. Further, when large quantities are supplied, the receiving capacity is too small. Increase in scale will cause such an apparatus to become disproportionally heavy and voluminous.